Starburst
by Poseidon's Favorite Girl
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thaila and Annabeth decided to go to the movies. Knowing Percy's luck, something has to go wrong.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Author's Note: Please R&R! A special thank you to those who do! Your reviews really make me smile! :D Just a reminder: I have a new poll on my profile.**

_Hey you wanna see a movie l8r? –N_

_Sure. 8pm? –P_

_Sounds good. Annie and Thails are gonna tag along. –N_

_Alright. As long as they don't drag us off to the mall or some other girly place afterwards. –P_

_Can you really see Annie and Thails at the mall…? –N_

_Now that you mention it... No. –P_

_I think we'll be safe. –N_

_You better hope. If not I'm taking it out on you. –P_

_o.O –N_

_o0o0o0o0o_

_Thails, you wanna go to the movies with me, Nico, and Percy? –A_

_No! The last time you dragged me to the movies we went to see some geeky historical movie! And Percy wasn't even there! With him it will be ten times worse! We'll probably have to go watch some movie that you drag us all to and on top of that me and Nico are going to have to watch you and Percy make out the whole time! No, no, and in case you didn't get it NO! –T_

_Jeez Thails. No need to send me a paragraph. I promised Nico that he and Percy could pick the movie and if it really bothers you so much you can sit between me and Percy at the theater. –A_

_Oh… okay then! Time? –T_

_8pm. –A_

_No Annie. I thought we were gonna go at 8am. :P –T _

_With you I never know. –A_

_Very funny. Haha. –T_

_o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Guys, hurry up! We _have _to get the best seats!" Annabeth yelled through the crowd of people at her three friends. She wasn't sure how they ever got anywhere based on the pace that they are currently walking. They must have real problems with deadlines.

"Relax, Annie!" Thaila shouted back. Annabeth turned and glared in the direction of her voice at the hated nickname. "We have half an hour before the movie starts! I am sure that you can get the _perfect_ seat and _still_ have time to write a novel before the movie starts."

"Or," Nico said. "In the case of non-Athena children, still have time to go to the bathroom."

"You _better_ go to the bathroom," Percy advised. "_Every_ time we go to the movies he gets up and runs off to the bathroom and misses the best part."

"Well, excuse me and my overactive bladder."

Thalia and Percy cracked up. Annabeth raced on ahead still babbling about "the perfect seat!"

"What? It's true! It's not something I would normally admit but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Or desperate boys run to the toilet," Thaila mused. "That is the first rule of kindergarten." Thalia straightened and cleared her throat. "What do we do if we have to go?"

"Well, if we're watching a movie, hold it and pray that the movie ends soon. But in kindergarten I believe they teach you to "go before you blow!" Percy recited. (**AN: That is really what my kindergarten teacher told us! LOL!**)

"What kind of kindergarten did you go to?" Nico asked looking completely horrified.

"At least I actually went to kindergarten instead of gambling my life away in a casino. Nico," Percy put his hand on his shoulder. "The first step is admitting you have a problem."

Nico was about to protest but Thalia stopped him. "Nico, it's _okay_. We don't judge. We're just letting you know that if you run out of money you can ask Annabeth for anything you need."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Now go to the bathroom. There is no way you are running in front of me in the movie."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Oh my god_s_!_ I _cannot_ get this _stupid_ thing open!" Percy shouted clawing wildly at his bag of Starburst. They had finally found Annabeth in the theater who had found what she determined a perfect seat: not too far forward (you have to look up to see the screen and you get neck cramps) and not too far back (you have to look over everyone else in the theater). "Thails, I _need_ you to open this!"

"Sometimes you are just pathetic." Thalia gripped the bag and pulled with all of her might and pulled. She might have pulled to hard though. All of the Starburst fell out of the bag and landed on the floor, in their laps, and even in Annabeth's purse.

"_No!_" Percy wailed. "_My Starburst!_" He crawled around madly on the floor trying to gather all of the fallen Starburst. "_WHY?_"

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were cracking up. He looked like a mad man rolling around on the movie theater floor shouting about his fallen babies. Other people in the theater must have been thinking that they found the one retarded kid who shows up just when you don't want him to. They wouldn't be surprised if there was someone recording this and Percy ended up as a YouTube star. One million hits here they come!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That was the best movie _ever_!" Nico exclaimed.

"It was _amazing_!" Annabeth shouted.

"Okay, when _Annabeth_ likes it you _know_ it's good!" Thaila mused.

"You owe me a bag of Starburst," Percy grumbled.

**I think this one is pretty good. Hopefully it makes up for ****_Just Dance 4_****. R&R! **


End file.
